


A Well-Practiced Troublemaker

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, helpful TARDIS - Freeform, the doctor is a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: "Are you gonna help me this time or just keep up a running commentary like you usually do? I’ve got to get baking sweets for Christmas, especially if I’m on my own.” She gives him a look of mock sternness while she ties her apron strings.“Well, I suppose I could help, just this once. Does this helping involve tasting and making messes and generally getting in the way?” He rubs his hands together, looking exactly like a very tall five year old trying to find the best way to get into trouble.





	A Well-Practiced Troublemaker

Rose looks about at gleaming appliances and what seems like endless counter space. “Not that I don’t like our kitchen at home, but the TARDIS kitchen is superior in every way. She just gets me,” she says, reaching out to give the wall an affectionate pat.

“Not to mention that with the TARDIS you can acquire unrivalled ingredients from across the universe.” The Doctor looks quite pleased with himself.

“Right that,” agrees Rose with a grin. “There’s nothing quite like baking chocolate chip cookies with Pestutian eggs and Candovian chocolate. And cake made with flour from Gatocia VII makes angel food cake seem dense.”

“Mmm, you’re making me hungry,” the Doctor says, a dreamy look on his face.

Rose giggles. “Enough talk. Are you gonna help me this time or just keep up a running commentary like you usually do? I’ve got to get baking sweets for Christmas, especially if I’m on my own.” She gives him a look of mock sternness while she ties her apron strings.

“Well, I suppose I could help, just this once. Does this helping involve tasting and making messes and generally getting in the way?” He rubs his hands together, looking exactly like a very tall five year old trying to find the best way to get into trouble.

Rose flicks a towel at him. “You’re hopeless!”

He nods sadly, although his eyes are filled with mirth. “It’s a sad, sad thing, to be no good at baking. But thankfully I’m blessed with a gift for  _ eating  _ sweets, and the superior biology to consume everything you so graciously provide.”

Biting her lip to hold in the laughter threatening to bubble up, Rose turns to the counter and starts mixing the ingredients for chocolate pinwheels.

Suddenly he is behind her, his body pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her. “I’m yours to command, love,” he murmurs in her ear.

She turns in his embrace. “In that case,” she says, looking into his eyes, “right now I demand kisses. Lots of them.”

He is quite willing to oblige.

After the snogging, he rather makes a mess of the pinwheels...but it’s the thought that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 19: Holiday Baking


End file.
